


High school is High school

by Gooseygirl090



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Counselor Coran, Depressed Lance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay kieth, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Kieth is sweet once he opens up to people, Kieth sucks at feelings, Langst, M/M, Suicidal Lance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, bi lance, lance is a mess, sorry - Freeform, they get together eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseygirl090/pseuds/Gooseygirl090
Summary: Lance is just a regular 17 year old High school student that goes to Voltron High. He has amazing friends and a supportive family that love him. Lance has everything going for him, except for his very severe depression and thoughts of killing him self. With the bullying at school not helping anything Lance makes a terrible mistake, one that Kieth walks in on Lance doing.





	1. The Night Before

Lance walked into Shiro's mansion of a house for a party that he was invited to the day before. It was a costume party since Halloween was just a few days away. Lance went as Aladdin. He walked into the house and immediately saw Shiro in a Hercules costume. When Shiro saw Lance he waved him over to his group. Lance smiled and then walked over to everyone. 

"Hey guys, great costumes," Lance said. Allura was in a princess peach outfit that kinda suited her. Pidge had on ring masters costume on, Hunk as a construction worker, and Kieth as a firefighter. 

"Hey Lance! What took you so long?" Asked Hunk giving a cup to Lance.

"Sorry I had to babysit my cousins before Veronica got home. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. It is kinda just a slow party for now."

As the night went on the group danced and laughed and talked together and had fun. Lance went off to go and get some more drinks for people when he ran into Zarkon and his poor excuse for a friend group. They played football with Shiro, Kieth, and Hunk. I wish they didn't though, they always made fun of Lance for being bisexual and hanging out with all of his friends that he has now.

"What's up fag, getting a drink for your boyfriend?" Lotor said mockingly.

"No it is just for my friend, piss of Lotor."

"Why don't you.."

"That is enough Lotor," Zarkon said while cutting Lotor off. "Lance, haven't you ever thought of killing yourself?" Lance stood still in horror. "Because honestly it would be doing everyone a favor and removing a useless slutty little faggot off of the face of the Earth. So why don't you just think that over? But if you don't do it yourself, I will myself, personally."

Zarkon walked and bumped Lances' shoulder as he walked away. Rolo and Lotor followed but put two fingers up to their mouths and stuck their tongues out and whispered slut a couple of times. Lance could already feel the tears streaming down his face. Lance wiped them away and then ran to the bathroom. Before he got there he ran into someone. He looked up and there stood Kieth.

"Watch it, Lance. Wait why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Kieth, just let me through."

Kieth grabbed onto Lance before he could sneak past him. "Hey tell me what happened. Why don't we go to another room and then talk ok?"

Lance nodded his head. Kieth let go and then grabbed Lance by the hand and led the way to room where they could be alone. When they got to the second living room and no one was there Kieth led them into the room and then sat down on the couch. 

"So, tell me what happened."

Lance took a deep breath and then said, "When I went to go get you and Pidge another beer Zarkon, Rolo, and Lotor came over to me. Lotor called me a fag but then Zarkon stopped him. I thought they would just walk away but Zarkon came close to me and then called me a slutty faggot that needed to kill himself and do everyone a favor." Lance was crying now. Kieth pulled him into a hug and started to rub small circles on his back to help him calm down. Lance just kept sobbing into Kieth's shoulder.

"I won't let them near you anymore Lance. You know that you are loved and that it is okay to be Bi or gay, we love you for you, Lance."

Lance nodded into Kieth's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Lance was ready to go back to the party. Kieth would tell the others what happened when they saw them again. Kieth always hated that group, just because they played football for the school doesn't mean that they had to be friends. Shiro, Hunk, and he would take care of them later. Lance went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he got into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. He thought that he looked too thin and that he was too lanky. He put some water on his face just to freshen up a bit. After drying his face he took one more good look at himself.

"You are no good and you never will be." 

Lance walked out of the bathroom and went back to Kieth. Kieth was there on his phone waiting for Lance to get out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Kieth asked.

"Yup."

Kieth grabbed Lances' hand again and led him to where the rest of their friends were.

When Kieth and Lance got to their friends all of a sudden Lance was pulled by the back of his hair. Kieth looked back and there stood Lotor and Rolo.

"Well well if it isn't the little slut. Did you just finish with this one here?" Lotor looked at Kieth. "I bet he made you do it didn't he Kogane?"

"Shut the fuck up Lotor. You know nothing about him. Just let him go and leave us alone, no one needs your bad attitude anyways."

"Just like no one needs this fag here anymore." Lotor got out a switchblade from his pocket and put it near Lance's neck. "Maybe I should just end him now, he already cuts anyway so he shouldn't feel too much."

Kieth saw the fear in Lance's eyes. When Kieth was about to charge Lotor Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ok, Lotor you have had your fun. Now if you can just hand Lance over unharmed and then leave nothing bad will happen and nothing will go wrong okay? Now give me Lance, you have caused enough trouble."

Lotor looked around. Everyone was watching him. Lotor smirked and then took the blade away from Lance's neck. "Fine take him, my blade isn't good enough for faggot scum anyway." Lotor pushed Lance into Shiro's arms. When Shiro got a hold on Lance he held him tight. Rolo and Lotor passed Shiro on his way out. "See you on the field Shirogane." And with that, they both left the house.

Shiro made sure that they were gone before looking down and Lance. Lance was face down into Shiro's chest. Shiro could already feel the tears soaking his shirt. Pidge, Hunk, Kieth, and Allura were at their side in seconds.

"We should go upstairs so he can feel safe." 

Shiro agreed to that. He swept Lance up Bridal style and then went to go upstairs with the rest of the group following. They all raced upstairs into Shiro's room. when they got there they all sat on Shiro's humongous bed. Lance was still resting on Shiro's shoulder. Everyone sat around Lance and Shiro.

"Do you think he knows what is happening right now? Hunk asked.

"I don't think so. He seems to be in a state of shock. I don't think he can hear us very well but I think he can see us."

Kieth grabbed Lance's hand and held it in his.

"There is something I meant to tell you all."

"Tell us, Kieth," Alurra said.

"Well, when Lance went to go get Pidge and I another drink he ran into Zarkon, Rolo, and Lotor. They called him a sluttly faggot and said that he should do everyone a favor and just kill himself and if he didn't do it himself, Zarkon will do it personally. When I went to check on why he was taking so long he ran into me and he was crying. Zarkon and his crew really do get to him and it is becoming a problem. I think we should take some measures and make sure none of this happens again."

"I agree. Lance's safety should be a priority for everyone." Shiro said. "Someone at all times should be with him so he isn't an easy target for the three of them."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

"So it is settled. For now, I think that Lance should sleep here, I don't want him to go home alone tonight. You all are welcome to stay. I will tell everyone downstairs to leave so we can have the night to our selves."

"Lance can sleep with me tonight." Shiro smiled at his brother. He handed Lance over to Kieth and Kieth look him willingly.

"Thank you, Kieth, I will be right back." After Shiro said that he left the room to tell everyone downstairs to go home.

"I'm just going to go and get Lance to bed, will all of you be staying? If so I can get the guest beds ready."

"You know I have to work in the morning," Allura said.

"Ya, I was going to see Shay early tomorrow so I better go. I was going to give Pidge a ride home as well."

"Okay, thanks for coming you guys. I will see you all later?''

"Ya, I'll text on the group later. Thanks again for inviting us, and take care of Lance for us."

"I will drive safe guys." Kieth waved them goodbye as they exited the room and then Lance and Kieth were left alone. Keith looked down at Lance, he was soundly asleep on Kieth's chest. He slowly picked up Lance trying not to wake him up and brought him to his room. Kieth bumped into Shiro coming back upstairs.

"Is Lance asleep?"

"Ya, I think he fell asleep a few minutes ago. I was just going to put him in my room and then just sleep in the guest bed."

"I think you should stay with him for the night, just in case he might wake up in a panic."

"Okay. Ya. I will see you in the morning then."

"Goodnight Kieth."

"Night Shiro."

Kieth went into his room and turned the light on. He walked to the bed and gently placed Lance on the bed. He pulled the covers over Lance so he wouldn't freeze. Kieth changed into his PJ bottoms and took off his shirt. After he climbed into the bed and turned off the lights. Kieth faced Lance and looked at him. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. Kieth put his hand on Lance's face. Such smooth skin he has, it was almost as soft as a baby. He then pulled Lance in and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Goodnight my little mink, sweet dreams." And after that Kieth fell asleep with Lance in his arms.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane wakes up the day after to find that he is still in Keith house. Also Lance finds out that he has some hidden feelings for Keith. Keith decides that it was best to tell Lance their plan. Lance doesn't think it is a good one because he doesn't want to be a burden that everyone has to baby all the time.

Lance woke up to a steady heart beat and an arm around his shoulders. His eyes fluttered open to reveal that the thing he was sleeping on was Keith. Lance's face immediately turned red. he stood still so he didn't wake him up. Lance looked at Keith. He was breathing steadily. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. And his face looked so new in the morning light, it was just like seeing him from a new perspective. But what did this mean, why was he saying such nice things about Keith? At that thought Keith started to shift a little but. He took in a big breathe and brought the hand that wasn't on Lance and rubbed his eyes. He then looked down at Lance seeing that he was awake. Keith smiled at the boy still on his chest. 

"Good morning, did you have a good sleep?" 

"Um ya." He said while sitting up and blushing a little bit. When he sat up a rushing pain struck his head. "Ugh, forgot about the headache that comes with drinking." 

Keith sat up and laughed. "Maybe I should monitor your drinking when we go to parties." 

"Ya maybe."

"You stay in bed, I will go get you some aspirin and some coffee. Do you take milk and sugar?" 

"Actually I don't drink coffee. But I will come down with you. I need to stretch my legs." Lance tried to get out of the bed but failed. Once he got off he was down on the floor. Keith was at his side in seconds. 

"Okay, so I am going to carry you down the stairs." Lance nodded and then let Keith pick him up bridal style. Lance felt weak and useless. He could walk on his own, well not really well but still he could. He didn't want to be a burden to their family. Keith carried Lance down the stairs and went into the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Keith plopped Lance in a chair at the table. 

"Thanks Keith." 

"No problem Lance, anything to help you out." Keith smiled at him and Lance smiled back. Keith walked over to the cabinet to get their tea options for Lance. 

"So we have green, peach, dragon fruit, ulong, white, black, and chamomile. Any of those sound good?" 

"Can I have the chamomile please?" 

"Of course." Keith went to get the kettle and put some water in it to boil it. Lance watched as Keith went to the sink and turned off the water. He never realized how well built he was. He had a slim figure of the bottom but very muscular up top. Keith didn't take the liberty of putting on a shirt before they came down, Lance wasn't complaining though. One thing Lance did notice was all of the scars along the top of his body. They were every where. Some big some small but all noticeable. 

"Keith, why do you have so many scars along your body?" Keith looked at Lance. "You know I was adopted before Shiro and his parents found me. Well I was adopted at the age of 9. Before that I was just a low life on the streets. Stealing food and anything I needed to stay alive." Keith turned off the water and put the top on. He moved to tea kettle to the burner and turned it to high. He put his hands on the counter so he didn't have to face Lance while talking about his past. "It wasn't an easy life either. I was chased down and beat, I tripped and scrapped myself up trying to escape from the cops, or I did it to my self. But when Shiro's dad found me on the streets he gave me a second chance and here I am now, living a great life with the people I love." Lance had no idea how hard Keith's life was before he was adopted by Shiro's family. Lance grew up the youngest of three. He was loved and taken care of by all of them. He had everything in the world. 

"Keith I am so sorry to have asked you that. It was insensitive and wrong. I so," 

"No don't apologize. I think it is good to talk about it once and a while. No one really sees them since my cloths mostly cover them up. But it was nice to talk about it, especially with you." The kettle started to whine and Keith took it off the burner and went to go get a cup from the cabinet. He brought down the mug and put the tea bag in the mug and put in the hot water. 

Lance looked down at his hands. Stop thinking of him that way, he would never go for a guy like you. He isn't like you.

"LANCE" Keith yelled.

"Sorry, what."

"I said do you want honey in your tea. Are you okay? You don't look too good." Keith walked over to Lance and put his hand on his forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever, but you are a little red." Lance turned his head because he knew why he was red, he was blushing from Keith's touch. "Lance are you okay?"

"Um ya totally, sorry I thought that something was on my cheek. Um, yes for the honey in the tea, thank you."

"Okay, as long as you are feeling okay." Keith went back to the where the mug was to finish it and then give it to the poor boy.

Lance really couldn't believe that he was falling for Keith, and now of all times. Keith put the mug in front of Lance and sat down beside him with his own mug of green tea.

"So Lance, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Um well I remember that Zarkon was talking to me and how I should have killed myself, and then Lotor with the knife up against my neck. But I don't remember goign upstairs or sleeping in your bed."

"Okay, so Pidge said that you went into a state of shock when Lotor put the knife up to your throat. We brought you upstairs we all decided that one of us should be there with you in school just in case you run into Lotor or Rolo or any of their friends. We just don't want to see you hurt Lance. We all care about you ans we just want you safe."

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so helpless that his friends needed to stick up for him. He wanted to die right at that moment. He wish he was stronger, that he could actually be so useless that he needed a whole group of people to protect him night and day. 

"Lance, I want to make sure that you have not intentions to harm yourself in anyway." Keith reached over to Lance and grabbed his hand in his own to provide comfort.

"I need to leave." Lance said while getting up from the chair.

"What are you talking about?" Keith said while following Lance.

"I'm going home, I don't need to bother you anymore. Where are my keys."

Keith was in front of Lance in seconds. "Lance you can't drive in these conditions. I will get my keys and take you home."

"No, just get Shiro or someone other than you. I'm sorry Keith but I can't do this right now."

Keith backed away a little bit. "Okay, I will go wake Shiro up and have him take you home. I can drive by later to drop your car off."

Lance nodded and Keith was running up the stairs to get Shiro. About five minutes later Shiro was walking down the stairs to get Lance and bring him home.

"Ready to go?" Shiro said while grabbing his keys.

"Ya."

Lance hobbled to the open door that Shiro held open for him. Lance walked down the stairs and then to the black Honda that Shiro owned. Shiro closed the door and unlocked the car so Lance could get in. When Shiro finally got into the car he waited a moment before starting it.

"Keith didn't do anything to you right? Because if he did you should tell me so I can talk to him."

"No no he didn't do anything. I just didn't want to be a bother to you guys anymore. And also my mom is probably worried about me. She gets that way when I don't come home at night."

"Lance, you know you can never be a bother right? you mean a lot to all of us and we just want you to be safe."

"I know Shiro. Can I just go home now? Please."

"Yes of course Lance."

The car ride was silent mostly. The radio was on so that kind of settled the silence a little. 

"Do you have feelings for Keith?"

"What? No, why would you think that at all?"

"Well it makes sense, before I came down Keith told me everything. About how you looked at him, when he touched your forehead, and when you asked about his scars. I mean it is fine if you do. Keith is gay. You know that right?"

He didn't. Not one bit.

"Yes I did."

"You can't tell him that I told you though, not a lot of people know. So, you like my baby brother. Well Lance you two would be good for each other. If you hang in there he will accept the fact that you like him back, or you know just say that you like him."

"Thanks Shiro."

Shiro smiled at the boy. At the end of their conversation they arrived at Lance's house.

"Thank you again Shiro, I appreciate everything you did for me."

Shiro put a hand on Lances' shoulder. "We will always be here for you Lance."

Lance smiled at him and then got out of the car. He walked up to his door and went in. Shiro drove off once he knew Lance was safe inside. When Lance got home he was rushed at by his mother.

"Dios mio. Mijo, where were you last night? I was worried something happened to you" 

"I just stayed the night after the party. I'm sorry mama, I should have texted you."

"Yes you should have." Mrs. McClain hugged Lance and held him tight. "I am just glad that you are safe and home."

Lance hugged his mother back. After talking to her he went upstairs. When he got to his bedroom he closed the door and leaned up against it with a sigh. He walked to his bed and flopped on it. He looked at his school back pack in the corner near his desk. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him. He opened a little zipper compartment and dug around. After a second or two he pulled out a razor. He new this razor like the back of his hand. Cutting himself and seeing the blood drip from the open wounds, finally feeling nothing for s split second. It was his safe zone. Lance turned over and put the razor up against his wrist. He almost swiped the blade across his skin but he pulled it away before he did. 

"No. I can do this. I can make it through, I will be okay." Lance did this so he could be good for the people he loved. 

Lance put the razor back in his backpack and zipped the compartment. He could make it through, he knew he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the Keith problem. I wrote this late at night and my brain wasn't working, but here is the new chapter. I am so glad you all liked it so much. I really wasn't expecting this. But here is the next chapter. I have a lot of school stuff to do so ya'll should expect posts on the weekends, sorry to keep you guys waiting. Also added some more tags so if you are sensitive about that stuff please know that you have been warned.


	3. plans don't always go to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we start to get behind Lance's past ans also counselor Coran is in the chapter so enjoy our favorite gorgeous mustached man!!!! Also Zarkon catches Lance crying in the bathroom, this doesn't go well.

Lance's alarm went off right in his ear. He took in a deep breath and slapped his phone it turn it off. Lance got up from his bed with a loud groan. He walked to his door and opened it. He walked to the bathroom across the hall, when he walked in he closed the door behind him. Lance leaned his hands onto the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. All along his body were scars from his past. Smaller at the bottom and getting bigger as the scars went higher. His friends knew about his past cuttings, but the didn't know that it was to this extent. Lance hid it well. He rarely took off his shirt, especially around his friends. His mother knew because she walked in on him doing it when Lance thought he was alone. Lance's face scrunched at the thought of the expression she had on her face.

*Flash back*

Lance felt the cold metal rip into his side. He let out a small whimper as the blood trickled down his body. Lance switched the blade to the other hand to do the other side but then he heard a gasp from the door.

"Mijo? What on earth are you doing to yourself?" Her tears already streaming down her face.

"Mama... I thought you left with Veronica to go to the store."

"No I stayed behind just in case you needed me. Mijo, Lance why? Just why would you do this to yourself?'

"Mama its complicated. I don't know why I feel this way at all. I have a great life but yet I am still so empty. I don't know how to feel full."

Lance was crying along with his mother. She colappsed into Lance's arms and they sat there crying on the floor. She hugged him so hard but it felt so gentle coming from her. "Mijo, please promise me that you will never do this to yourself again. Please, we can get you help and you don't have to feel this way anymore."

"I promise mama, I promise."

*End of Flashback*

Lance kept his promise to, he hadn't cut since that day. It was his second year self harm free and boy was he proud. He did get help but it didn't work as well as he hoped it would. Lance just wished to get better.

He reached for his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, comber his hair and went back to his room after. Lance picked out a pair of dark grey joggers, a blue shirt and his favorite bomber jacket. He put everything on and got out his blue high top vans and his chain with a golden cross that his mother gave him when he was 13.

Lance grabbed his phone and turned it on to see that Hunk texted him. 

Hey buddy! I was just wondering if you want a ride to school today?

Lance opened his phone and texted Hunk back, Hey Hunk, ya I would love a ride today. Veronica has the car today and I would have had to walk.

Hunk sent back a happy face and a see you soon. Lance put his phone in his side pocket, packed his stuff in his backpack for school and headed down the stairs. When he got down the stairs he was greeted by his little cousins.

"UNCLE LANCE" they yell while hugging his legs.

"Hey guys." Lance picked them both up and brought them into the kitchen with them. "How are my little monkeys today. Did you sleep well?"

"YES UNCLE LANCE."

"Good morning mijo, do you have everything for school?"

"Yes mama, Hunk is giving me a ride and I think he is here so I gotta go."

Lance put the twins down in their chairs at the island and kissed them both. "BYE UNCLE LANCE" they well in unison.

"Bye monkeys." Lance kissed his mother on the cheek when walking near her. "Bye mama, I should be home after school like usual."

"Okay Lance have a good day at school."

Lance went out the door and saw Hunk waiting for him in his jeep. Lance ran to his car and opened the passengers seat. 

"Good morning big guy, how are you today?"

"I'm good today, how are you Lance?"

"Great. Thanks for asking."

"So how was the morning after the party? Did you wake up in Kieth's arms???" Hunk turned towards his window and put his arms around his body and made kissing sounds while rubbing his hands up and down his body. "Oh Kieth you rascal." Hunk said.

"HUNK STOP THAT!!" Lance said while pushing Hunk towards the window. "You know he doesn't like me like that."

"I don't know about that one buddy. The way he was acting at the party sure didn't seem so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I am just saying, he was extra protective of you this time, maybe he does like you back." Hunk kept nudging in the shoulder hinting him that he does like him back. 

"Let's just go to school, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Hunk put the car in drive and went forward to head to school. They talk about how their weekends went and listen to Lance's music. It takes them about twenty five minutes to get from Lance's house to school. When Hunk and Lance got to school they pulled into the parking lot with many people walking along and in the road. Hunk circled around a couple of times to look for a parking spot. About 5 minutes passed when they finally found one. When Hunk parked Lance got put of the car. Hunk pulled out his phone to text the others.

Hunk: Just got to the school, come meet us outside of the school in 2 :)

Pidgey: Got it H. See you soon.

Shiro: ;)

Hunk put his phone away and got put of his car to meet Lance standing in front of his jeep. They both walk towards the school together. Pidge was outside waiting on the side railing of the stone stairs going into the school. 

"Hey Pidgeon, have you been waiting long for us?" Lance asked while Pidge jumped down from where she was sitting to give Lance a hug. 

"Not really," Pidge said with her arms around Lance's torso. Lance put his arms around her and looked down with a bright smile. 

Pidge backed off and then said,"Should we head inside to go to class?"

They all nodded and then headed inside. The three of them walked down the hall catching up on what they did this weekend. Lance had Chemistry first, Pidge physics, and Hunk English. The Science wing was on the third floor and the English with was on the second near the language wing. Hunk left them as they climbed the dreadful stairs to the top of the floor. When they got up there they saw that Kieth and Shiro sitting on the bench talking. Pidge and Lance waled up to them to head to class together. Both Shiro and Kieth had ecology. When the two of them got to the boys on the bench they both stood up to meet their friends. 

"Hey guys, ready for school?" Shiro asks with sunshine in his voice.

"Ready as I will ever be," Lance replied. Lance caught Kieth looking at him. When He turned his head to meet his gaze Kieth just looked away and blushed a little. Lance kept his gaze until Pidge hit him saying that the bell was going to ring any second. The four of them run down the hall and go to their classes just before the bell rings. Lance pants as he takes his seat next to Plaxum. 

"Hey Plax, how was your weekend?"

"Oh hey Lance! It was really good. Shiro's party was the highlight, but then I just hung out with Rolo on Sunday. It was nice to actually spend time with him again."  
Lance forgot, Plaxum and Rolo had been dating for a little over a month now. He was happy for them though. It seemed like they made each other happy. But Lance thought that Plax could do way better than him. 

"Alright class, lets take our textbooks out and turn to chapter 2 and take out a pencil and paper for notes. Lance did as told and followed along as the teacher explained everything. As he was taking notes one thing was bugging him, the way Kieth looked at him this morning. It was in a way that didn't remind Lance of Kieth. Kieth had a cold exterior, but it seemed like he was soft. Lance was puzzled but he brushed it off and kept writing what the what the teacher put on the board.

Chemistry went by fast and the bell rang for them to go to their next block. Lance had algebra 3 next and that was on the first floor. Lance put his earbuds in and headed out to go to math. He was greeted by many smiling faces that waved at him as they passed. Lance was pretty popular around the school. By the time he got down to the first floor, Kieth was waiting for him at the end of the side stair case. Lance took out his earbuds and walked up to him.

"Hey mullet, why are you waiting for me? Wanna ask me out or something?"

Kieth blushed a little and then faced him. "No we have the next class together and I thought it would be nice it we would walk together."

"Oh, well you don't have to do it Kieth."

"It's just easier. I'm fine with it. So how was chem?'' Kieth said while they started to walk to their next class. 

"Ugh, stressful, I mean I get everything that we are learning but it is just hard to comprehend."

Kieth laughed at Lances comment. "I could always help you, I mean I did get an A in that class."

"Thanks mullet but I think I would rather have my vocal cords ripped out than have you help me in a class."

The two boys got to class and sat in their seats. The bell rung two minutes after the got in and class started. As the day went by lunch came too late. The six of them all met up and ate lunch in their little club room. After lunch Lance headed up to painting with Shiro. The bell rang and they were painting what they were assigned to do. It was a piece of their past that they remembered crystal clear. Lance thought of doing the time his mother found him cutting but he didn't want to make people think that he was asking for attention. As Lance looked over to Shiro's painting he was completely shocked. He was doing a picture of his father in a war zone since his family was a military family. His dad passed away when he was a young age. The painting had a very detailed description of what he envisioned his dad would look like dead. Lance thought if Shiro could do something as grueling as that then he could do his idea on cutting. Lance got his paints and started to paint. He painted an arm connected to a shirtless body with cuts big and small all over him dripping with blood. The teacher saw this and called their counselor to come check and make sure that Lance was okay.

When Coran came down he popped his head in and got Lance's attention. "Lance my boy, will you come with me? You can put your stuff away this will take a little bit. And grab your bag." Lance did as he was told and walked out with Coran with eyes on him. When the both of them got to Coran's office they sat down.

"So Lance, I was called to check on you because of your painting. Can you tell me what it was about?"

"Well the assignment was to paint something that you remember so clearly in your mind. I chose to do a picture with a body with cuts and slashes all over it."

"Why?" Coran asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that it was symbolic in a way that people could relate to."

Coran moved forwards near the desk. "Lance is everything alright at home? Do your family treat you right? Or is there anything wrong at school? I know some people talk about how Zarkon, Lotor, and Rolo push you around."

"Well ya they do that but it doesn't get to me too much anymore, I am used to it by now."

"Lance if someone is picking on you constantly you need to tell people. My door is always open if you need anything. A person to talk to, someone to ask help from, or just to sit and have a chat. Personally I love talking to my students. It's the best part of my day, you aren't burdening anyone by talking about what's happening in your life or happened."

Lance sat and looked at his hands. For so long he has waited to have someone to talk about his feelings that weren't people that would make him get help. Lance could feel the tears form in his eyes. He sniffed and looked up at Coran.

"I cut daily two years ago. I stopped when my mother walked in on me doing it. I saw the look in her eyes and I broke down knowing I couldn't do that to her again. I haven't cut for two years and it is the hardest two years of my life. For so long I have wanted to feel numb again. To finally feel nothing but just free. I haven't told any of my friends about it because I know it will break their hearts to and I can't do that to them." Lance was now crying. He sniffled and saw Coran's face shift to guilt and sorrow. "Coran, I am going to need help. So if you wouldn't mind could we try and talk once or twice a week? I could really use the help."

"Of course my boy." Coran got up out of his chair and walked around to give Lance a hug. Lance held tight and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Thank you fro telling me. And when we talk I won't report anything to anyone unless I think I need to. My doors are always open to you Lance, just remember that."

Lance nodded and hugged tighter. After their chat Lance went to the bathroom to clean up a little. But as he was splashing water on his face he heard a familiar voice coming into the bathroom. Lance looked up and saw Zarkon coming in. Zarkon saw the helpless boy and smirked.

"What's up slut. Just get done with another customer? I didn't think you would go this low to get a quicky in."

Lance stood up and held his ground as Zarkon approached him. "Brave are we today? Well, I will give you points for that." Zarkon stopped right infront of him and leaned down so they were face to face. "That light you have in you will run out one day. I will make sure of it. So you can keep this little brave act up or you can just start cutting again after your two year cleanse." Lance's eyes went wide. Zarkon was listening to his conversation with Coran. 

"You can't hurt me Zarkon, I will stay strong and you will be the one to fall."

Zarkon laughed. Just then he grabbed Lance by his shirt and held him up against the wall. Lance struggled but then Zarkon threw him on the ground to get a better grip on him. His mouth was right near Lance's ear. "I'll tell you what slut, if you promise me you will do it, I will buy you the razor just so you can keep your poor pockets filled with the cash you get from selling your body. But never and I mean ever stand up to me again, or I will make sure that razor cuts right through that precious skin of yours." Zarkon got up and left the crying boy on the floor helpless and frightened. Zarkon smirked and walked out of the bathroom to leave the boy with his thoughts. Lance got up and headed out to head to his last block. He just wanted to get through it to finally go home and cry. 

When school was finally over he got on the bus and went home. No one was home when he got there. Lance ran up to his room and slammed his door shut to cry alone in the corner. An hour passed and the boy was still curled up trying to make himself as small as possible. Lance got up and went to his calendar on his wall. the date was November 3rd. He got out a blue marker and marked November 23 and circled it a bunch of times. November 23rd was the day that Lance McClain was going to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry that this is late. School is so annoying and keeps me so busy. So here is the new chapter guys, again I am so sorry this is late. Hopefully the next one will come faster. thank you all for the great feed back and I am so happy that you all love this so much


	4. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is about how Lance set the date and doesn't tell anyone. But as time goes on the little things help him see that there is good in this hard word.

When Lance set the date for November 23rd he was destined to do this. No backing out now he said. That night Lance went to bed at 9:30 after finishing all of his homework. He didn't really go to bed though. He spent hours just thinking while listening to depressing music. He asked a lot of questions that night. He asked about what the world would be like without him. Well, his parents would definitely miss him the most. When he thought of the pain he was going to bring to them he second-guessed himself. The only reason he had to not do it was to stay with his family. He couldn't do that to Veronica and the twins. They would be devastated, his mother and father would go into a state where they would never be able to come back from. Their worlds would go crashing down. But Lance still had to do it even though it would destroy his family as it was. He thought of what his friends and Coran would be like once he was gone too. Well, his friends do care about him but not enough to become numb and feeling less. And Coran, he really would feel bad for him. To the man that devotes his life to make sure that kids are happy and live. He would really miss their talks. He thought of Hunk, his best friend. They met when they were only in 2nd grade. Hunk was made fun of because he was tubby for his age. But Lance stood up for him and they instantly became best friends. He thought of little Pidgey too. She is only 15. She skipped a grade or two because she was much more accelerated than the rest of the kids her age. Her fascination for science and space is going to drive her to be a physicist at NASA. He couldn't forget Allura, his first love. They dated for about 2 years but then Allura broke up with him when her father died. She said she needed to be alone to cope, and that she didn't want to hurt Lance if her emotions got too much for her. And that's when Lance came out as Bi, a totally different topic from the tragic backstory of Allura but still important. He started to realize that he was interested in others, even though he still loves her he wanted to try something new. Shiro, his first guy kiss. Now, this meant nothing but he helped Lance realize that he did like both genders. Even though they never dated there was still a small spark.

And then there is Keith. The mullet man himself, his arch-nemesis, the one he despises, the one most competitive against, and, the love of his life. Lance realized his feelings for the raven-haired god in the middle of their sophomore year. They had Bio together and they were lab partners along with sitting next to each other in class. Lance would always sneak in some stairs at Keith. Once Keith caught him once and Lance looked away with a blush on his face. Keith just snickered and brushed it off. Once Lance found out his feelings for him he was always awkward around him. Pidge being herself always made fun of him for that, and her teasing made his blushing more noticeable. He wishes he could finally have him. For them to be boyfriend and boyfriend. He had so many adventures planned for the two of them. But those could never come true because Keith didn't like him back. The thought of Keith rejecting Lance made his heart burn for attention. Burn for the passion that will never be between the two of them. Lance could feel a single tear roll down the side of his face, and with that, he slowly let his eyelids fall and drift off to sleep to face a new day.

When Lance woke up it was 6:30. School started in an hour. He slowly got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out he got ready for school by putting everything in his bag for school. He picked out a nice pair of light blue jeans, a NASA t-shirt, his favorite bomber jacket, and his blue converse. Lance was about to head out of his room before he looked at his bed. There was his golden chain with a cross on it. Since his family is super religious he got that at a young age. He never wore it since it was real gold and very precious to him. Lance hesitated but went to his bed to grab the chain. He put it on and hid it under his shirt and headed downstairs so he could walk to school. 

Once he was downstairs the twins came rolling in to tackle their favorite uncle. 

"UNCLE LANCE!!!!" They yell as they jumped on Lance.

Lance fell down with the twins in his hands.

"Good morning little monkeys, did you guys sleep will?"

They both smiled big smiles and then hugged Lance. Lance picked them both up and headed into the kitchen to set them down so they could eat breakfast. 

"Morning Mama." He said while kissing her on the cheek. 

"Morning Mijo, did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I'm going to walk to school today, I will see you when I get home." Lance headed out of the kitchen and yelled at the twins. He got a responsive goodbye from them and then he was out the door.

Lance put in his ear buds and walked down the sidewalk to go to school. He always liked walking to school. The nice crisp smell of the early fall air always reminded him of good times. Lance's favorite season was fall. He loved watching the leaves turn into the light orangey reds and the deep purples. The crisp air always reminded him of the walks he would take all the time with his friend group. They would go downtown all the time to get coffee, tea, or hot chocolate. He will miss those times when he is gone.   
It usually takes Lance about 35 minutes to get to school but Lance took a little detour through the park that was near Voltron High. He took a 10-minute walk and then headed to school. When he walked into school he walked straight to his first class. When he sat down he checked his phone and saw that everyone was texting him. 

Hunk: Hey buddy, do you need a ride today?

Shiro: Are you coming to school today?

Pidgey: Lance where are you? You are gonna be late for school

Keith: Hey, are you coming to school or what?

When Lance read that Keith texted him and was worried about him his heart skipped a beat. He put his phone down because he had his next class with Keith so he didn't want to text everyone back. Just then Plaxum sat down next to him.

"Hey Lance! Ready for chem?"

"You know it. So, did you do anything last night?"

"Ya, it was date night for me and Rolo. He picked me up after football practice and then we went to the dinner on the corner near the coffee shop and walked all over town to go to the place to make out and look at the stars. He brought a blanket and everything so we didn't have to sit on the ground."

"That sounds so romantic."

"It really was. I love him so much."

Lance thought of the spot. It was a place on the top of an old abandoned parking lot that no one uses because of the newly built one on the other side of downtown. Couples usually go there for a romantic night and usually a little more depending on the mood and the timing. Lance always wanted to go there, he never went with Allura when they were dating because she thought it was too cliche. Lance has had many dreams about Keith taking him there, he had a beautiful night planned if that ever happened. They would start with a nice dinner at his favorite BBQ place, then walk around town going into the shops and fooling around in there, after that they would go to the fountain park to sit and talk and take pictures, after they would go up to the spot and lay down and look at the stars for the rest of the night until they went home. Lance couldn't wait for a day he could do that, but honestly, he only wanted to do that with Keith. It was just his fantasy of a perfect date with him and him only. 

Before Lance knew it the bell rung. He had been daydreaming most of the class. Lance scrambled to get his stuff in his bag and walked out the door. He took the main staircase again and there he saw Keith waiting for him at the bottom. Lance smiled slightly and walked over. But before he got to him a girl walked up to Keith a girl walked up to him. Lance's smile faded and looked away.

"Hey there hot stuff, so after the game on Friday wanna come over to my house for the after party? There will plenty of beer and girls to fool around with, especially me."

"Not interested Nyma, you know I don't go to those after parties." Keith looked up from the girl and saw Lance walking towards him. "I gotta go Nyma, bye."

Keith ran to catch up with Lance. When he did Lance didn't really acknowledge that he arrived. 

"Lance, why were you late to school this morning? We were worried because Hunk texted you then Pidge and Shiro. I got worried so I texted you too, but you didn't text any of us back."

Lance didn't answer back. He still didn't look at Keith at all either. Keith being very confused about Lance's actions pulls Lance aside into the Teachers bathroom. 

"What the hell Keith! We are going to be late for class."

"What is wrong with you today? First, you don't text us then you don't talk to me? I mean what am I supposed to think Lance. Did we do something wrong? Did Zarkon or Lotor do something to you again?"

Lance looked away from Keith saying nothing. Keith just stood there waiting for an answer. Keith took Lance's cheek into his hand and moved it so he would look at him. Lance looked up at Keith. Lance let one tear fall from his eye. Keith moved his thumb to wipe the tear from his cheek. Lance looked into Keith's eyes. Lance still couldn't believe how gentle Keith could be. Lance started to lean in close to Keith.

"Lance..." Keith whispered. And then Lance kissed Keith right in the middle of the bathroom. Keith was surprised at first but then grabbed the back of Lance's head to deepen the kiss. They kept the kiss going for a couple more moments but then parted. They were both panting and blushing. 

"GAY." 

There stood Rolo and Lotor with their phones out and laughing at the two boys faces. 

"Oh look Lotor, Lil Lancey has another person to play with him. Don't get too attached there rookie, he doesn't stay for long." They both laughed at Rolo's comment and then turned their phones. "Shall we post this video?"

"I think we shall." And with that and two clicks of a button, the video of Keith and Lance kissing in the teachers bathroom was out. Lance turned to Keith and saw that he was furious with his fellow teammates. Keith then took Lotor by the collar and held him up against a wall. 

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD." Keith pulled back for a punch but before he could make contact Rolo made a grunting sound. Keith looked over and saw that Rolo had Lance by the neck and his hand over his mouth with a knife to his throat. 

"I would think twice about punching our teammate there Kogane." 

Keith backed off and put Lotor down on the ground. Lotor walked over to Rolo. Rolo still had Lance in his arms with the knife at his throat. Lance struggled when Lotor came over. Lotor looked down at Lance's shirt and saw a small scar near the lining of his pants. Lotor moved his hands near his shirt and lifted it up a little to find more scars. Lance wriggled even more as Lotor kept going up until he was completely exposed showing the overwhelming scars that littered his body. Lance was now crying now. He shut his eyes to so he didn't have to face reality. 

"My my, Rolo would you look at this? The little slut cuts. I bet you like it don't you." Lance still had his eyes shut. Lotor took Lance by the hair. "Look at me." Lance slowly opened his eyes. Lotor smiled a gremlin smile. He then moved out of the way so Keith could get a good look at his rival. Lance looked at Keith. Keith already had tears in his eyes. The look on Keith's face made Lance cry even more. 

Rolo let go of Lance. Instantly he fell to the floor in a crying mess. Lotor and Rolo left the bathroom leaving the two boys to talk over what just happened. But before Lotor left he leaned down and whispered something in Keith's ear. When Lotor finished Keith had even more tears in his eyes. Once they were gone the room was silent. Keith looked up from the floor to look at Lance. The Cuban boy was still a mess on the floor. He made his way over to the boy and kneeled down when he got to him. Keith put his hands on his back but Lance shook him off. Keith didn't stop though. He just reached down and started hugging him. Lance just started to cry harder. 

"Lance, why didn't you tell anyone? Is this why you never take your shirt off when we go to the beach or pool? Is that why you never wear tank tops anymore? Lance why didn't you tell anyone, we could have helped you through this?"

Lance didn't say anything. Don't tell him anything Lance thought to himself. No one wants to hear your pity story. this was why he was going to kill himself. Because he didn't want to bother anyone for being a medical case to worry about 24/7. For only a moment longer they stayed like that. Lance then got up. He walked towards the door and picked up his backpack.

"Wait, Lance."

Lance stopped at the door but didn't look back. 

"I don't even get an explanation?" Keith asked still on the floor. Lance didn't move, but then he grabbed the handle to the door and left Keith on the floor in a mess. He just found out that one of his best friends had been cutting to the extent of large scars all up and down his body. He never knew that Lance felt that way either. He was just a ray of sunshine that made everyone's day. Lance, his one and only, was a depressed cutter that no one knew about or asked about either. 

Lance walked out of school after he left the bathroom. He was going to go home, grab somethings he needs and go to the beach. That way he can finally be alone. No one to bother him or make fun of him. He would stay there for a while hoping no one would find him. He could finally have peace and quiet for a while until he needed to go back into reality. 

Keith just sat there and felt guilty for not realizing that his friend, no, his soul mate is in distress. He got up off the floor and grabbed his backpack and walked out of the bathroom. When he walked out he found Pidge walking towards the where Keith was.

"Keith! Where is Lance? Everyone has seen the video, and everyone is talking about it."

Keith didn't stop to talk to Pidge, he just kept walking.

"Keith? What happened in there?" Pige asked still to no answer. Pidge getting a little annoyed grabbed Keith by the arm and turned him so she could see his face. Keith was crying. Pidge had never seen him cry before, and believe her, this was a sight to see. "What happened in there?" Pidge asked more demandingly now. Keith didn't respond. "ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT." Pidge just stood there waiting for an answer.

Keith grabbed her by the arm and started walking out the door. "Where is your backpack?" Keith asked. 

"I have math it's in Mr. Wolf's on the second floor."

Keith let her go and looked at her with a determined face. "Go get it and meet me at my car."

"Why?" Pidge asked concerningly.

"We are going to go and try and find Lance. I will explain on the way."

"Wait, we can't just leave school! We need a reason and I can't miss anything."

"LANCE HAS BEEN CUTTING. HE HAS CUTS ALONG THE SIDES OF HIS BADY AND HE HAS BEEN KEEPING IT FROM US." Keith was crying now. "And I'm afraid if we don't find his soon there might not be a Lance to talk to anymore. So are you coming or not?"

Pidge started running to the staircase to get her things. Keith started to walk out of the school when he was stopped by the woman behind the desk. "Excuse me! Where you dismissed?"

"Did someone else just leave the building by any chance?"

"Yes, it was a tall lanky boy. I think he was Hispanic or something. Why?''

Keith didn't answer but muttered a small thanks before he left. Seconds later Pidge came down and went out the door as well. The lady didn't even stop them because she had a pretty good idea of where they were going. 

Pidge caught up with Keith. "Where are we going?"

"Everywhere," Keith responded. Pidge didn't question him, she only followed his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so I have midterms and stupid geometry so this is out like three weeks when I said it would be out so I am so sorry to everyone but bear with me, I will finish this and you all will like it. Or not, you don't have to. I won't make you!!!


	5. Beaches and Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to the beach with Veronica while Keith and Pidge drive around looking for Lance

Lance walks home from school. He turns the corner to see Veronica's car parked in their driveway. He swears under his breathe and then proceeds to walk to his house. Lances walks up his driveway and then opens the door. There Veronica is sitting on the couch in the living room. 

"Lance? What are you doing from home so soon?'' 

Lances didn't reply, he only dropped his backpack near the couch and then went into the kitchen. 

"Lance? I asked you a question." Veronica said while getting up and following her little brother. When she saw him in the kitchen standing in front of the island table. Veronica stayed in the doorway to look at her brother.

"Lance? Is everything ok?" Veronica asked. No answer from Lance. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. Lance turned to show his sister his puffy red eyes and dried streaks of tears on his cheeks. "Lance talk to me, what happened?"

Lance looked at his sister. "Give me the keys."

"What no. Not until you tell me what happened." Veronica said angrily. 

"Fine, then just come with me then." Lance walked out of the kitchen to grabbed his wallet from his backpack. Veronica ran after him and walked out of the house locking the door behind her. Lance and Veronica got into the car. Veronica didn't let Lance drive because he didn't know what he was capable of. They started driving until they got to the corner store near their house. 

"Stop here V,'' Lance said. Veronica did as she was told. Lance got out of the car. When he did e leaned down and asked his sister what he wanted for food and drinks. Veronica said a bag of cheetos and an Arizona Green Iced Tea. Lance went in and came back five minutes later with a bag full of snacks. Lance got back in the car and said drive to the beach. Veronica started up the car and started driving. 

With Pidge and Keith

"So let me get this straight," Pidge started to say. "You and Lance were in the bathroom just talking and then you started kissing. But Lotor and his goons were there videotaping everything and then you were thrown to the ground, Lance had a knife to his throat and then Lotor showed you Lance's stomach to show scars along the sides of his top half from god knows what. And then he just ran out and you don't know where he is?"

"Yup," Keith said sulkily. Keith and Pidge have been driving for an hour looking for Lance. they searched everywhere they thought he would be. Their favorite cafe, downtown, the library, even his work. But nothing. They were still looking with no progress.

"God, where could he be? Why didn't he just tell me about everything? I knew that this was happening but I didn't think it was this bad." Keith said while driving. 

"Pidge looked at him with worried eyes. "You don't think..." Keith looked at her with worried eyes, tears started to form in them. Pidge immediately got out her phone and texted him again. After 5 minutes she called him for the 20th time. She got his messaging machine again. "FUCKING HELL LANCE PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE. IF YOU DO ANYTHING I AM GOING TO RESERECT YOU AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!!! CALL ME BACK NOW." Pidge threw her phone to the floor and put her hands through her hair. 

Back to Lance and Veronica

Lance felt his phone buzz and then turned it off again. 

"Why didn't you answer it?" Veronica asked. Lance and his sister were at the beach right now. They were sitting on a rock bed near the water while eating and drinking. Veronica looked over at her brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lance, I think you need to tell me what happened now," Veronica said with kindness behind her voice. 

Lance sighed and then looked up at his sister. "I was in school. Keith and I walked together so I could go to math and he could go to his class since they were close. But then I saw him with this girl Nyma. I got really jealous and I didn't walk with him to class. He was asking why and I wouldn't tell him. He pulled me into the bathroom to talk. We didn't, but I was so caught up in the moment and I kissed him. But little did we know that Lotor and Rolo videotaping us kissing." Lance was tearing up again. Veronica pulled him close to comfort her younger brother. "Then, something happened, it was all too fast and then Rolo had a knife to my throat and then Lotor was pulling up my shirt to show the scars." Veronica gasped. "Keith saw, his face was so horrified. I didn't want them to know at all. They threw me to the ground and then I got up so I would avoid Keith asking me anything, and now I'm here with you." Lance was now sobbing into his sister's shoulder. Veronica held him close. 

"Lance, you have to tell people about what happened. They can stop it and everything will go away! Your friends will understand, they always do."

Lance shook his head. "No, they won't. Not this time. I can't tell them anything."

Veronica sighed. "I support you in every wat Lance, but I think that it would be better if you told them, but it is totally up to you." Lance looked up at Veronica, he hugged her and then sniffled. "Can we go home now please?"

Veronica nodded and they both stood up to head to the car.

Keith and Pidge 

They have been driving around for 8 hours looking and calling Lance. 

"Keith, we need to go home. Go home and tell Shiro what happened. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Keith nodded and started to head to Pidge's house to drop her home. 

When Keith got home Shiro stood up from the kitchen island table and went to the door.

"WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU KEITH!!!! I have been calling for hours." Shiro said angrily.

Keith walked passed his brother to get the bottle of gin on the counter and a glass. He poured himself a cup and then sat down.

"Are you going to answer me?" 

Keith took the gin down in one gulp and then slammed the cup down onto the table. 

"You wanna know what happened today?" Keith asked. Shiro nodded. "I was doing the plan that we all made. I was going to walk Lance to math but then That fucking bitch Nyma stood in front of me and Lance must have seen. I asked why he didn't text us, why he wasn't talking to us, and when he wasn't answering I pulled him into the bathroom to get something, just one word out of him. And instead, he fucking kissed me. It was the best thing I have ever experienced. But then fucking Lotor and Rolo were filming and then sent it to the entire school. Things happened. I was holding Lotor by the shirt but then, Rolo had a knife to Lance's throat. I had to put Lotor down. Then Lotor walked over to Lance and then lifted up his shirt. You know what was there Shiro?" Shiro shook his head. "Lines of scars going up the sides on his stomach and chest. Lance was a cutter or still is. He never told us this. Now I don't know where the fuck he is and all I want to do is to tell him how much I fucking love him." 

Keith was no crying into his hands. Shiro stood there shocked. He went over to his brother and hugged him. 

"We will find him Keith, and we will make those fuckers pay for what they have done. Shiro lead Keith up to his room. He then sat down with him to help him calm down. All of a sudden they both got a text. They both checked it and saw it was from Lance to everyone. 

Lance: You guys have been my friends for so long, and I am so happy you are in my life. But that has to end today. You all have probably seen the video, I kissed Keith. Keith, I am so fucking sorry I put you in that situation. That's why I want you guys to stay away from me. I'll be fine on my own. I'm deleting all of your contacts so you won't try to reach me. It sounds extreme, but it is for your own good. I don't want to put anything on you guys that would put you in situations like this. I already messed up someone's life, I don't want to ruin the rest. You all are so special and I am so happy I have met you guys, but it's time to say goodbye. I love you all, and I'm sorry for everything I have done.

Shiro looked up and, Keith. He had raged in his eyes. Keith got up from his bed and grabbed his black leather jacket. 

"Keith where are you going?" Shiro asked.

"I'm going to set things right, and then tell Lance that I love him and that I would do anything for him." 

And with that, Keith was off to kill some bitches, and to save his damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it is sooooooo late. I have been doing so much and it's been a lot.


	6. Keith's vengeance, Lance's chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to talk to Rolo, Lotor, and Zarkon, and Lance makes a rash decision.

Keith got in his car and started driving towards Lotor and Zarkon's house. When he got there he was surprised he didn't get pulled over for reckless driving. He marched up to their front door and pounded on the door. Rolo opened it with a surprising look on his face.

"Kogane, what a lovely surprise," Rolo said. Keith rushed at him and took him by his shirt to pin him up against the wall. 

"WHY IN THE FUCK DO YOU PICK ON MY FRIENDS AND ME? HOW DO YOU FIND JOY IN OTHER PEOPLES SORROWS!!"

"Relax," Zarkon said to Keith. "Let us talk like civilized people. Keith looked at him and slowly let go of Rolo. He watched as the three men walk into the house. Keith hesitated before he walked to find them. When he found the three of them they were all sitting in the living room with beer on the coffee table. Rolo waved him to sit down, and Keith did as he was told. Rolo gestured a beer to Keith but he denied it. Keith sat back in his chair but was still alert.

"So, why are you picking on my friends and especially Lance?" 

"You want to know why?" Lotor started. "It's because we are giving you the pain that you have us in middle school," Zarkon said.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked. 

"You made us suffer in middle school. You never let us hang out with you or even be seen with you. For three years this torment happened, we pick on you guys because it's easy and fun. Lance is the easiest because of his insecurities. But, he wasn't the worst. Allura, she was the one to always tell us off. She was the one who always was the meanest, never letting us into your group. All we wanted was to be your friends. But then, we realized how much of an asshole you guys were." Zarkon scouled to Keith.

"Look, I know we were jerks in middle school. But just think of it now, you are top dogs in this school. Having all the girl fall over you and being the best at sports. And look at how we turned out. A bunch of outcasts who get picked on by you guys. But please, I beg of you, stop picking on Lance. Lotor, Rolo, you guys saw those scars. We are all worried about our friend." Keith got out the text message Lance sent to the group. The three of them read it and then looked up in worry. Keith took back his phone and looked down at it. "You guys are really nice and caring when you want to be. Rolo, you have Plaxum and she really loves you and I'm pretty sure it's the same for you. Lotor and Zarkon, I know you aren't dating anyone but if you guys get a girl I know you will treat them right. Please, stop hurting Lance. He doesn't deserve it, and I don't want to see you guys go to jail because of murder."

The three boys looked at each other for a moment. "Ok," Lotor said. "We will stop bullying you guys. I guess we took it a little to far. I hope we can make it right one day."

Keith was so relieved. He got up and kept saying thank you to the three boys. Keith started to be on his way before he heard Lotor say something. "Kogane, see you on the field?"

Keith smiled at him. "Ya, I'll see you there."

With that, Keith rushed out to go to his car. He called Shiro as he started his car.

"Keith?"

"Hi, Shiro. I got Lotor, Rolo, and Zarkon to stop picking on us. I'm headed to Lance's now to tell him how I feel."

"What... How did you?"

"I'll explain everything later, I have to go Shiro."

With that, he ended the call with Shiro saying his name but he was cut off. Keith kept driving to Lance's house. It only took him about 10 minutes to get there. He parked outside of his house and ran to the door when he got out of the car. Keith knocked on the door. He was greeted by Lance's mother.

"Hola Keith, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Mrs.McClain, can I see Lance?"

"Of course, he's in his room. You can head right up."

Keith said thanks. But before he could rush up Lance's mom took his wrist. "Keith, take care of him would you"

Keith smiled at her and nodded. a tear rolled down her cheek and she let go of his wrist. Keith kissed the side of her cheek and ran up to Lance's room. He stopped outside of his door panting. He raised his and slowly and then knocked on the door. There was no answer so Keith opened it slowly.

"Lance?" Keith saw Lance on the floor with a handful of pills in his hand. Lance looked up and then let a single tear roll down his cheek. Keith rushed to nock the pills out of his hands. Lance didn't fight it. Keith took Lance's wrists and pinned him to his floor. 

"WHAT THE FUCK LANCE. YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO."

Lance looked up at Keith who was now crying. "You love me?" Lance asked timidly. 

"Of course I fucking love you. I always have. Everything will be ok. I got Lotor, Zarkon, and Rolo to stop picking on you. you can't just go away when you are leaving all of your friends here without you. What would we do without our sharpshooter?"

Lance looked up at Keith with tears in his eyes. He bolted up to hug Keith. Keith just hugged him back with joy. They both pulled back and looked at each other. 

"I love you," Keith said.

"I love you too," Lance said back. With that, they captured each other's lips into a passionate kiss. Keith picked Lance up and Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist. Keith plopped Lance on his bed and crawled above him. They kept kissing and touching each other. They stopped for a minute.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Keith asked. 

"Of course you can. Do you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" Lance asked.

"No, I'll just take off my shirt and jacket. I don't mind sleeping in jeans." Keith said with a smile. 

"Ok.'' After that, they went back to kissing for a little bit. Time passed and then they were getting ready for bed. The two boys laid down in bed. Keith on his back and Lance cuddled up against his side. Lance had an arm around Lance. Lance had his hand on Keith's chest feeling his toned muscles and the beat of his heart. It was strong and steady. 

"Keith?" Lance asked. 

Keith looked down at Lance as much as he could. "Yes?"

"So are we um, dating now?" Lance asked shyly.

Keith laughed. Lance looked up at him with a blush on his face. Keith took Lance's face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Of course we are dating. We are boyfriend and boyfriend, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Lance laughed at Keith's proposal and snuggled into him more. Keith took Lance's hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. After, he put it on his chest and held it tight.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too Lance.''

After that, the two boys fell asleep together. With happy thoughts in their minds to form good dreams. Both of them relieved that they both accepted their feelings for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic so sorry if it sucks, I will probably post more chapter if you even read them. If not then I still will.


End file.
